


Steve

by jujubiest



Series: SPN One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Ficlet, Gen, Steve!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a gas station in Idaho like no other place on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 9x06: Heaven Can't Wait.

There’s a gas station in Idaho like no other place on earth. It seems unremarkable enough from the outside, but the people who stop there feel it. They pull in to refill their tanks or stretch their legs, to empty their bladders or get snacks and coffee. They walk in tired or rushed or annoyed and they walk out feeling something that approaches inner quiet.

The gas stations nearby notice a fall-off in their business. Daily commuters’ routes change to incorporate the little station. They suddenly need that cup of coffee, that moment of respite from their worldly troubles.

The man behind the counter has very old eyes, and a very young smile, as though he’s only tried the expression once or twice before. He cleans floors and restocks shelves with the kind of dedication, focus, precision and care one would expect to find in a surgeon before the operating table. He talks very little but listens very well, remembers the name of every customer that walks through the doors and greets them with it the second time they visit, and every time after. His boss looks on in quiet bemusement, wondering how this blessing came to her.

His name tag says Steve. It’s a short name, simple. It means crown, garland, honor, reward. That which surrounds, or encompasses. Steve’s boss doesn’t know any of that, though. To her, Steve is just a sad-eyed man who does the minimum wage job most high school kids think themselves too good for like it’s his sole life purpose, who moves with quiet dignity and speaks softly, with kindness. She’s pretty sure he sleeps in the back of the store at night, but she doesn’t say anything. She finds herself trusting him. She knows he’s special.

The aura of peace and quiet content spreads out from her gas station, carried on every departing customer. A corner of the world is brighter. Humanity feels a little less pain.


End file.
